Passion's Kiss
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki unravels her desires. ShizNat. Spanish Version up.
1. Passion's Kiss

**Passion's Kiss**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: If Mai HiME were mine, Mikoto would be Mai's love interest and Natsuki would have jumped Shizuru in episode one.

Notes: My girl went to a paleontology dig a couple of days ago, and most of our conversations have been through text messages; just an tour ago she sent me this: "To appeal to your spanish side 'quiero romperte la boca de un beso' I miss you, bye." Which quite honestly broke the writer's block that I was having and this came out (may be that I write a Spanish version of this someday). The title of the fic is thanks to a friend that loaned me one of his song's titles.

* * *

How is it possible that somebody as poised and apparently serious as you could awake in me such low desires? Or to make this a little more honest; how is it possible that the moment that you start acting as if you have no more desires for me, my body starts craving you? It's unfair Shizuru that the moment that you stopped touching me I want to touch you.

Or maybe not unfair, maybe my body (maybe myself) always wanted you, craved you... and as if you were a drug the moment you are lacking, the moment that you don't course trough my body is the moment that I start craving you. Desiring you.

Before, at least, I could hide it better; because I wasn't aware of this myself. But now, now that every fiber of my body knows how I feel for you it becomes more difficult, more challenging to hide it. Am I doing a good job even? Or do you notice the fact that I want to push you to the desk, the wall, the floor, anywhere and touch you, kiss you. To do things to you that I know you would welcome. To whisper (scream) things that I know you want to listen.

You are making me crazy (I'm making me crazy). All this time being cold, controlled and it takes you ignoring me for passion to start coursing my body, my veins, my blood. I want you. I desire you. You have disarmed me completely. And the worst part is that I welcome it, I revel in it.

Tell me you notice. Put me out of my misery and tell me that you still want me, that if I do the things that I dream of (and I dream of them every night) you would welcome them. Tell me that my desires are matched by yours. That if I attack you'll surrender. That if I surrender you will attack.

Do I have to beg? Do I have to demand? Comes morning I want to find myself entangled in you. I want to share my bed with you. My life with you. Everything.

Shizuru will you give what I ask?

_Yes_

* * *

More Notes: Short I know, and not my usual style; I mostly write comedy. About the AU fics, as I said I had a writer's block, but I think that's over now (I hope). And as always excuse the grammar.

The literal translation of the Spanish phrase means "I want to break your mouth with a kiss" it's a phrase that is used to describe a passional kiss. Wasn't going to translated it, but I just received a review with an awful translation, so it compelled me to make this note.


	2. Spanish Version

**Passion's Kiss**

por: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Nada es mio. Pero me gustaria que lo fuera, mis planes hubieran incluido cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo mucho, mucho, mucho yuri.

Nota: Versión en español. Quiero aclarar, que si mi gramatica es mala en ingles mi ortografia es peor en castellano. Ni siquiera se porque subi la version en español, igual espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan serena y aparentemente seria como tu pueda despertar en mi deseos tan bajos? O para hacer que esto sea mas honesto ¿Cómo es posible que al momento que empiezas a actuar como si no tuvieras mas deseos por mi, mi cuerpo comienza a anhelarte? Es injusto Shizuru que en el momento que dejas de tocarme yo quiero tocarte.

O tal vez no es injusto, tal vez mi cuerpo (tal vez yo) siempre te quiso, siempre te anhelo... y como si fueras una droga en el momento que faltas, en el momento que dejas de viajar por mi cuerpo empiezo a anhelarte A desearte.

Antes al menos podía esconderlo mejor, porque no estaba conciente de esto. Pero ahora, ahora que cada fibra de mi cuerpo sabe lo que siento por ti se ha vuelto más difícil, mas complicado ocultarlo. ¿Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo al menos? O notas el hecho que quiero empujarte contra un escritorio, la pared, el suelo, cualquier parte y tocarte, besarte. Hacer cosas que se que aceptarías. Murmurar (gritar) cosas que se que quieres escuchar.

Me estas enloqueciendo (yo me estoy enloqueciendo). Todo este tiempo siendo fría, controlada y solo tienes que ignorarme para que la pasión comience a viajar por mi cuerpo, mis venas, mi sangre. Te quiero, te deseo. Me has desarmado completamente. Y la peor parte es que lo acepto, me embriago en la sensación.

Dime que lo notas. Sácame de mi miseria y dime que todavía me deseas, que si hago las cosas con las que sueño (y sueño con ellas todas las noches) tú las aceptaras. Dime que mis deseos son iguales a los tuyos. Que si ataco te rendirás. Que si me rindo atacaras.

¿Tengo que rogar? ¿Tengo que demandar? Cuando llegue la mañana quiero encontrarme enredada en ti. Quiero compartir mi cama contigo. Mi vida contigo. Todo.

Shizuru, ¿me darías lo que pido?

_Si._


End file.
